puellamagifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Anastasia's Magical Wish/@comment-99.190.116.72-20120327041616/@comment-26089542-20120330232158
Anon, if you want to critique someone's work than kindly do it without insulting them. It does nothing to help you get your point across and is rather rude. I'm not happy when I see people mess up with my favorite fandoms either, but when I come across something that disputes canon, is just plain awful, or that I just don't like, I either say nothing or try to offer advice. Though I get the feeling that your post started off with good intentions it quickly turned to insults. Watch yourself there. And don't use caps please, it just makes you seem childish and like you're just trying to start something. If you must emphasize something there are italics at your disposal. Use them. I believe that it was stated in canon (or at least implied, I'm pretty sure I'm not imagining this) that earth was only one of many planets the Incubators went to in order to collect their energy quota. The chances of finding another planet with a population seemingly identical to humans is incredibly slim, but if it exists then it would be a logical choice for the Incubators to show up there too. But Jesus Christina, don't take it so personally. This is your fanfiction and your vision, but your characters aren't you. The Anon went about it in the wrong way, but they stand some good points and adressing them will help your writing. - The ethnicity point stands tall. Why ''is ''Stacey Japanese (with a conspicuously English name to go along with it)? She's from another world, chances are there isn't a Japan over on the Puelian planet. And the rest of the characters have no excuse. Either give them Japanese names or take the Anon's advice and move everything over to the west. You had nothing in your fic that spoke of Japanese culture besides some thrown-in honorifics anyways. - Canon characters. The Anon is right, everything about them defies canon. Across every timeline we saw in the show some or all of them died. You could easily replace them with OCs and it wouldn't make any major changes to the plot. - If there's nothing that directly relates to the canon storyline then it might be easier if you just set your fic in the years before canon. No plot holes related to the original series and Walpurgisnacht/Kriemhild Gretchen (pick your poison) wouldn't have destroyed the world at all. You hadn't watched the entire series when you started writing, but you've seen it all by this point (I'm assuming) so now, before you start your second series with Christina and them, is a good time to look back and try to fix plot holes. When I was your age I couldn't write anyhting this good, but don't pretend that it's a treasure and the best thing you'll ever write. From here you can only get better. You just need to start working on things like this. And in Destiney's fanfiction it clearly stated that all the original characters died. This does not dispute canon in any way (assuming that Madoka and Homura took Walpurgisnacht down with them). Woah, wall of text.